


Bully Me But Keep Me Warm ( français )

by WhenTheRiverIsDark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub, Louis se déteste, M/M, Mais Harry l'aime malgré tout, OS qui est un cliché, Top Harry, beaucoup trop de pensées confuses, deux ados perturbés, et incohérentes, mais j'y ai mis ma sueur et mes larmes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheRiverIsDark/pseuds/WhenTheRiverIsDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis aurait pu avoir une vie normale, des tas d'amis...s'il n'avait pas croisé le chemin de ces putains de yeux émeraudes dans lesquels se reflètent les flammes de l'enfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully Me But Keep Me Warm ( français )

**Author's Note:**

> OS posté ici à l'origine :http://youwontsee.skyrock.com/3.html {plateforme principale} 
> 
> C'est beaucoup trop long mais bon soit haha j'ai été très inspirée 
> 
> À la demande de Nina : " Une relation ou harry et louis sont encore au lycée avec harry dominant et méchant et du lemon . j'aimerais bien que Louis soit indécis sur ce qu'il ressent et si tu pouvais rajouter le père d'harry qui est homophobe ou très stricte enfin voila merci d'avance !! :) "

¬ Honne, The Night ¬ ( je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la musique en lisant car c'est elle qui m'a inspirée tout le long de cet OS )

 

 

 

— HARRY, HARRY, HARRY ! 

Un peu plus et je me tire une balle dans la tête. Ces cris incessants me percent les tympans, ils font vibrer ma cage thoracique, et je n'aime pas ça. Pourtant, je suis obligé de les supporter. Parce qu'il le veut. Je réouvre les yeux et suit la silhouette qui se déchaîne sur le terrain quelques mètres plus loin. L'ensemble des gradins bondés crie son nom. Je me contente d'enfoncer mes mains un peu plus profondément dans ma parka, fixant Jenna avec un regard que je sais dédaigneux. Jenna, et ses garces qui lui servent d'amies, essayent tant bien que mal de rentrer dans leur rôle de pom-pom girls avec leurs jupes si courtes qu'elles ne stimulent même plus l'imagination, de même que leurs t-shirt moulant au décolleté tellement plongeant que ça en est carrément indécent. 

Tant qu'ils portent l'effigie du lycée, tout va bien, c'est sûr. 

Je sais qu'elles doivent être désirables, à en croire les regards envoûtés, et le piédestal sur lequel les gens les placent dans ce lycée merdique. Les gens sont faux, tout comme ce lycée, dans lequel je me suis retrouvé grâce à une bourse. Je suis bien le seul.  
Elles acclament l'équipe, crient le nom du capitaine sans s'arrêter. Elles s'époumonent, comme si leurs vie en dépendait. Ou leur baise du soir, probablement. 

Surement.

Cette vie m'écoeure tellement que j'aimerais voir ces êtres insipides et sans aucune valeur brûler devant mes yeux. Styles déambule gracieusement sur le terrain, les gradins vibrent d'anticipation. Il accélère, ses jambes tellement longues paraissent interminables vues d'ici. Il plaque un des gars de l'équipe adverse violemment, il n'en est même pas ébranlé, continuant son chemin vers la victoire garantie alors que le pauvre mec est étalé par terre et se tord de douleur. Je frissonne, m'imaginant à sa place. 

Ce n'est pas dur du tout. 

L'ensemble de notre équipe repose ses espoirs sur Styles qui suit son objectif, inébranlable, jusqu'à la victoire. L'air tremble tellement d'appréhension que je trouve presque ça ridicule, j'ai même l'impression que ce monde s'est arrêté pour voir le capitaine marquer les derniers points qui signent l'arrêt définitif du match, et la victoire catégorique de notre lycée. Je sens une main me serrer l'avant-bras très fort. Je regarde légèrement sur le côté mais le type n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, ses yeux irrévocablement fixés sur le terrain, alors que le chronomètre indique les dernières secondes précédents la fin du match. Alors, seulement, je vois Styles dépasser la ligne blanche, le ballon fermement planté dans ses bras puissants. Les cris victorieux sont tellement forts la seconde d'après, que je me sens vaciller légèrement face à ce surplus d'excitation. La caméra est rivée sur le héros du moment, les écrans géants nous projettent son visage empli d'une fierté orgueilleuse alors qu'il retire son casque de protection, et crache son protège-dent d'un geste surement viril, mais qui me répugne. Ses boucles sont humides et collées sur son front, ses orbes émeraudes projettent une telle fierté que j'ai envie de vomir. Il sourit, son sourire éclatant de blancheur illumine les gradins depuis les écrans. Il n'a même pas le temps de passer une main dans ses cheveux emplis de sueur qu'il se fait plaquer au sol par l'ensemble de son équipe, les cris l'acclamant résonnent jusqu'aux gradins. 

J'espère que la collision lui a fait mal.Peut-être même qu'il en aura des bleus. 

Les pom-pom girls se précipitent sur le terrain, exécutant leur chorégraphie une ultime fois, la caméra n'est désormais plus sur l'amas de corps rempli d'hormones sur le terrain. C'est à celle qui sera la plus vulgaire, parce qu'elles savent pertinemment qu'elle rentrera avec le héros du moment. Comme à chaque fois. Il leur est déjà toutes passé dessus. Puis ils se retrouveront chez l'un des membres de l'équipe et fêteront ça jusqu'au matin où ils arriveront en cours déchirés. Personne ne leur dit rien, c'est comme cela que fonctionne leur dynamique, et le lycée n'a pas son mot a dire. 

Surtout lorsque l'un d'entre eux est le fils de l'un des PDG les plus riches du continent. La bile me monte à la gorge, alors que je le vois se relever, aidé de Zayn et de Liam, ses fidèles bras droits. Il est toujours souriant, dieu que j'aimerais avoir la force de lui arracher ce sourire. 

Il ne le mérite pas. 

Gueules d'anges, riches, futur d'ores et déjà tracé, leurs âme n'en est pourtant pas moins égoïste, avide de pouvoir et ignoble, ils me dégoutent tous. 

Il me répugne. 

Je suis là parce qu'il me l'a ordonné. Pourtant, je pourrais aussi bien être un fantôme. Il ne m'adresse pas un seul regard. Notre équipe gagne haut la main. Elle a de grandes chances d'arriver aux nationales, mais je ne pourrais m'en soucier moins. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. 

Alors que la foule est toujours déchaînée autour de moi, tout le monde trop occupé à se serrer dans les bras, j'en profite pour me faufiler. Je suis venu, cela devrait aller. Il est encore tôt, je pourrais peut-être même passer chez Niall voir si son état n'a pas empiré. 

Je suis à peine bousculé sur la route, ils sont trop occupés à s'époumoner et chante l'hymne de notre établissement, glissant le nom du capitaine, et de son équipe, de temps en temps dans la foulée. 

C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas que celui-ci oublie une seule seconde qu'il est admiré. 

_

Le vent me fouette le visage alors que je chemine le long de l'interminable route. Mes vans sont mouillées et émettent un son abominable dès que je fais un pas. Mais je ne m'en soucie pas, je suis le seul mec assez stupide pour rentrer à pied dans la nuit. Je n'y peux rien, j'aime le calme, et j'aime le noir. Ils ne me donnent pas d'ordre et n'essayent pas de diriger ma vie. Ils ne disposent pas de moi comme bon leurs semblent. Avec eux, je me sens apaisé, je n'ai plus peur de bégayer, ou de me sentir stupide au moindre de mes gestes. Je ne me sens pas détaillé dans le moindre de mes mouvements. 

Alors je tends la tête vers le ciel immaculé, les nuages ayant glissé vers de nouvelles horizons.  
La brise est légère, l'atmosphère calme. Je sens mon portable vibrer plusieurs fois dans ma poche, mais je ne décroche pas. Le moment est trop parfait. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la lune m'illuminer le visage de ses doux rayons luminescents. Tout être normal aurait déjà des frissons, à se tenir là, au beau milieu de cette route goudronnée qui passe par les bois sombres de la ville, où seuls les drogués et les jeunes complètement inconscients s'aventurent. Cette route qui mène aux quartiers pauvres de notre ville. 

Chez les Tomlinson. 

 

Je ferme les points dans mon manteau et aspire profondément. 

Je suis enfin apaisé, quand je l'entends. 

Sa voiture. 

Les bruits qui semblaient lointains sont bientôt assourdissant tellement le véhicule va vite. Je me décale légèrement, priant pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Mes yeux restent fermement clos. Je refuse d'affronter la réalité alors qu'elle me crache à la gueule, encore une fois je me trouve puéril. Ce n'est pas en fermant les yeux que les choses iront mieux dans ma vie. Cette foutue vie. Et je refuse de les ouvrir. Mes sourcils fins se froncent légèrement sur mon front, signe de mon entêtement enfantin. 

C'était mon moment de paix. 

Pourquoi doit-il toujours tout gâcher à sa guise ? 

Je tremble, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit parce qu'il est tard, ou que je sois dehors avec un manteau surement trop léger. Le vent me fait l'effet d'une bourrasque glaciale contre mes joues désormais. J'en tremblerais presque.

Hélas, c'est son odeur qui me parvient en premier. 

Cette horrible odeur masculine même après la douche qu'il a pris, mêlée au parfum hors-de-prix qu'il porte.  
Elle me donne mal à la tête et m'irrite les narines, cette odeur.  
Elle fait battre mon coeur plus vite, cette odeur. 

Le gravier crisse alors que je l'entends se rapprocher dans mon dos. J'imagine ses enjambées concises et félines, son corps gracieux déambulant dans le nuit alors qu'il se meut d'une justesse extrême. Ils sont réguliers, ses pas. Cet adjectif ne lui correspond cependant absolument pas. J'ouvre les yeux et fixe les bois en face de moi. Peut-être que si je me mettais à courir de toutes mes forces, je pourrais les atteindre et me cacher à temps. Il partirait et je pourrais rentrer serein cette nuit. Je ne devrais pas me donner de l'espoir comme ça, je suis presque sadique. 

Bien sûr qu'il me rattraperait en deux enjambées. Je n'ai jamais fait le poids. 

Et, enfin, sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux d'une manière tortueusement langoureuse, ses doigts enserrant directement les fines mèches qui frôlent mon cou. Je sens ma tête être tirée en arrière, et je ne fais rien. Son nez dans mon cou alors qu'il me colle à lui d'un seul et même geste m'effraie. Mon coeur palpite alors que je le sens aspirer mon odeur, sa main fermement plantée dans mes cheveux. Comme si j'avais une chance. Il veut toujours le contrôle. Je le laisse faire, nos deux silhouettes sont immobiles alors que sont nez ne bouge pas pendant de longues minutes, sa bouche frôlant la base de mon épaule nue découverte par ma veste, sous le manteau. Son autre main se plante sur mon ventre et me colle entièrement à lui. Son odeur m'entoure complètement. Je me sens enivré presque immédiatement.

Je gémis involontairement, et immédiatement, je le sens sourire dans mon cou. Son nez caresse instinctivement ma peau blanche alors que je l'entends aspirer profondément, sa main resserrant son emprise dans mes cheveux, m'attirant un peu plus, toujours un peu plus. 

— Je t'avais dit de m'attendre, Louis. - sa voix est si grave que mon torse collé au sien en résonne, et ma gorge se bloque alors qu'elle fend le silence paisible. 

— Niall.. m'attendais. - ma voix est si fébrile comparée à la sienne.

— Hmm. - il ne relève même pas mon mensonge, et je suppose que ses sens doivent encore être engourdis par la victoire. 

L'énergie semble encore couler dans ses veines, il remettra ça à plus tard. Et je pense que j'aime bien le football américain, finalement. Je déglutis péniblement, et la main sur mon ventre vient entourer ma gorge, la reposant sur ma peau, ses longs doigts s'enroulant autour de moi, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Il serre faiblement, me signalant implicitement qu'il pourrait faire plus, et tient à ce que je prenne conscience de sa main gigantesque autour de mon cou. Comme si je ne la sentais pas. Comme si ce n'était pas ma gorge, qu'elle entoure totalement.

Je soupire, et sa prise se fait plus insistante, alors que je sens sa poigne sur mes cheveux devenir dure, je retiens un gémissement de douleur, et mon corps entier se crispe, me prépare à l'inévitable. 

— Ne fais plus ça, d'accord ? 

Son expression est tellement dure quand il me tourne face à lui, que pendant un instant, je me demande s'il va vraiment me punir maintenant. Mes bleus sont enfin en train de disparaître, je pensais mettre un t-shirt demain. Cependant, il se contente de me fixer de ce regard impénétrable, ses orbes noires dans la nuit plus effrayantes encore qu'une balade nocturne dans les bois. Son doigt frôle ma pommette, et je ferme les yeux, me préparant au choc. Son index trace le contour de mon visage, d'une manière si lente, si douce, je ne le reconnais pas et j'en tremble d'anticipation, de peur. Il est tellement imprévisible. Son doigt s'attarde sur mes lèvres, qu'il trace lentement alors que mon coeur est prêt à exploser. Son toucher est bientôt remplacé par son souffle que je sens balayer mes lèvres, chaud, puissant. Je les ferme par réflexe, réalisant qu'elles étaient entrouvertes. Alors, il saisit durement l'arrière de ma tête, sa main gigantesque me broie presque l'arrière du crâne pendant que je le sens se pencher à mon oreille.

— Tu es pathétique, Tomlinson. Mais tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? 

Ça fait tellement mal, seulement je me suis habitué à la douleur, elle est presque réconfortante désormais. Elle fait partie de moi depuis maintenant un an. J'hoche fébrilement la tête. 

— Bien. 

Sans plus un mot, il s'avance et ouvre la portière passager de sa Range Rover qui rutile dans la nuit sombre. Je monte, la tête baissée. Je la déteste, elle aussi. Elle est immonde, et noire, comme son âme.  
Je ne dis rien quand il me dépose chez moi, et je ne dis rien quand sa main s'attarde sur ma cuisse juste avant que la voiture se stoppe, serre.  
Je ne dis rien quand je franchis le portail délabré et m'engouffre dans la petite maison.  
Je ne dis rien quand je sens son regard brûler mon dos alors que je fais le chemin.

Je salue rapidement mes parents qui regardent toujours la télévision en passant devant le salon, et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je laisse la lumière éteinte lorsque je me dirige directement à la vitre qui surplombe la rue. Il démarre et s'éloigne à toute allure, il doit surement rejoindre la soirée qui doit être bien avancée.  
Une fois assuré qu'il est loin, je me déshabille rapidement et m'écroule sur le lit. 

Le plafond jonché d'étoiles luminescentes me semble hors d'atteinte alors que je m'engouffre dans un sommeil profond. 

 

_

 

Je déteste le lycée. Non. Je déteste ce lycée. Je déteste ce lycée. 

C'est sans arrêt les mots qui raisonnent dans ma tête alors que je m'avance vers mon casier dans les couloirs immaculés.  
Comme tous les jours je suis passé devant leur groupe, elles, habillées comme si elles allaient à un défilé, eux, la tenue coutant plus que ma garde robe toute entière. Devant les marches, certains à fumer, d'autres à bouffer leur copines et d'autres les portant simplement sur leurs genoux. Leurs décapotables sagement garées dans le parking à leurs places respectives.  
La parfaite image du lycée cliché. 

Comme tous les jours, je suis passé devant eux, les insultes ont fusé, son regard est resté impassible, Lucy qu'il tenait contre le mur n'a même tourné la tête tant elle était absorbée par l'être en face d'elle. Son regard m'a transpercé si froidement, comme à chaque fois. Je devrais vraiment me mettre à arriver en retard finalement, si seulement ma bourse me permettait de faire n'importe quoi comme eux.  
Mais j'ai un avenir à mettre en route. Un avenir loin de Styles et de ses yeux hypnotisant.  
Je resserre la main que j'ai sur la bretelle de mon sac à dos et ouvre mon casier, je suis sur la pointes des pieds et une fois encore je fulmine contre ce lycée. Ils ont refusé de me changer de casier, et tous les jours je ressens cette humiliation quand j'imagine les rictus sur leurs visages alors qu'ils voient une pauvre chose s'acharner sur la pointe des pieds. 

Je sens un souffle dans ma nuque et mon être entier se crispe instinctivement. 

— Hey, relaxe Lou c'est moi. 

Instantanément, je sens une douce chaleur se propager dans mon corps quand j'entends la voix de mon meilleur ami. Il me pousse légèrement sur le côté et saisit les livres à ma place. 

— Merci, Niall. - je murmure. 

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, et j'ai l'impression que mon monde entier s'illumine à l'unisson. Niall, c'est mon sauveur. Niall, c'est ma putain de bouée de sauvetage dans le naufrage de ma vie.  
Je lui rends son sourire, et rien ne me paraît plus naturel.

Il me raconte brièvement son rendez-vous avec Emily, une amie d'enfance qu'il a croisé dans un café la semaine dernière. Je suis réellement content de l'entendre s'extasier sur cette fille qui m'a l'air adorable. Ça me met du baume au coeur pour la journée, et quand l'on s'éloigne pour aller dans nos classes respectives je ne suis plus que légèrement anxieux. 

Harry est placé juste derrière moi, comme d'habitude. Il s'assure que je ne manque jamais de ma dose d'humiliation quotidienne. Il ne lève pas la tête quand j'entre, ne me voit pas. Il a sa main posée sur la cuisse de Lucy à ses côtés alors qu'il semble recopier les devoirs à faire pour aujourd'hui qu'elle lui tend de son autre main. Sa main gigantesque engouffre presque le stylo, et un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale sans que je puisse le contrôler. 

Putain. Je serre les dents et m'assois, le dos droit, mes points chétifs serrés. 

C'est à cause d'Harry que je n'ai aucun ami. Niall est le seul qui ait résisté aux tortures morales que l'élève parfait du lycée leur faisait subir constamment sans raison apparente, juste celle de me fréquenter. 

Pourtant, elle était bien, ma vie d'avant. Parfaite dans sa complète normalité je dirais. J'avais des amis, pas tant que ça, mais ils étaient là, une constante autour de moi. Son...intérêt pour moi.. Ça a commencé quand je suis allé chez lui la première fois, pour faire le devoir de philosophie à sa place...et..  
Je ferme durement les yeux pour ne pas y penser. 

Je sens son pied se glisser sous ma chaise pour la reculer soudainement vers son bureau. Je suis tellement léger que celle-ci glisse sans aucune résistance, et je me retrouve à entrainer le mien dans la foulée. Il colle sa boot à mon pied et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre de toute l'heure de cours. Je me concentre alors que je sens son regard me brûler la nuque. L'habitude. Surtout, serrer les dents. Ne pas réagir.

Ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction. 

Un journée de cours habituelle, donc. 

Le truc, c'est qu'avant j'avais le droit d'avoir des amis. Ils me bousculaient mais j'avais des amis, alors ça allait. Mais depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai plus eu que Niall. Et encore, je l'ai supplié de me laisser quand je le voyais souffrir à cause de moi. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Dans ce lycée ce sont les rois, ils n'auraient jamais rien eu en retour. 

Mais après cette après-midi chez Harry, les coups ont cessé brusquement. Ils ont arrêté et ne me blesse que très rarement. Seulement quand je me défends, lorsque j'en ai marre de les laisser me ridiculiser comme bon leur semble comme si j'étais un objet. Alors, même si c'est au plus profond de moi, je suis quand même reconnaissant envers Harry, parce que sinon j'aurais encore des nouveaux bleus toutes les semaines. Et franchement, je sais pas si mon corps l'aurait supporté. Je suis trop faible, physiquement, et moralement. C'est pour cela que j'écoute Harry, et que je fais ce qu'il me dit. En échange d'une sorte de protection immatérielle qu'il m'accorde je suppose, même si les mots font parfois plus mal que les coups. Eux, je peux les intérioriser, mais jamais je n'aurais supporté que ma famille découvre les bleus. 

Avant, ils me frappaient souvent, et très fort. Alors je m'estime plus heureux comme ça, je ne sais pas.  
Le comportement de Styles envers moi a changé aussi, subrepticement. Avant, il ne me touchait jamais, regardait les autres faire à sa place et se contentait de me dominer de sa hauteur, une cigarette plantée entre ses doigts infiniment élégant.  
Maintenant, il n'hésite plus à me toucher.

Et j'ai peur. 

Parce qu'Harry Styles est le fils rêvé. 

Il est beau, charismatique, intelligent. Il a un charme absolument dévastateur, et ça me fait peur. Parce que je suis le contraire. Alors je veux qu'il reste éloigné, il ne veut rien à faire avec moi. 

Mais depuis le début, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'acharne à vouloir faire le contraire. 

 

_ 

 

— Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.. 

Je sens ma mère tirer violemment la couette qui recouvre mon corps encore endormi. Je tombe de fatigue. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je veux dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

— Tu m'avais promis, Louis ! Tu viens avec moi essayer ce costume ! - la voix de ma mère me perce les tympans, et il est trop tôt, bien trop tôt. 

— Mais on avait dit peut-être, et j'ai une tonne de devoirs..je pourrai pas venir ce soir !

— Louis - sa voix s'adoucit immédiatement - mon chéri, tu sais que c'est très important pour moi que tu viennes à ce gala, n'est-ce pas ? On en parle depuis plusieurs semaines, et on a abordé le sujet à table plusieurs fois la semaine dernière...

Je veux mourir. Pitié, que l'on m'achève maintenant. Je ne peux pas lui refuser, pas quand elle me parle comme ça. Pas quand elle m'en parle depuis des mois. Je sais pertinemment que ce gala sera décisif pour sa carrière. Après tout, si l'on a déménagé d'Angleterre l'année dernière, c'était bien pour la suivre lorsque l'opportunité de travailler chez StylesCorporation s'est présentée à elle. C'était évident qu'il fallait la soutenir, que c'était une décision importante pour elle. Et qu'on la soutiendrait. Si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais du insister beaucoup plus quand mon père m'a dit que l'on partait, que l'on changeait de continent. Si j'avais su que son père serait le PDG de cette firme. Que le multimillionaire dont on parle si fréquemment à la télé n'était autre que son géniteur. Quelle ironie. Comme la vie peut vous paraître cruelle parfois. 

Je me relève péniblement, et esquisse un sourire à ma mère, qui me regarde tendrement. Si seulement elle savait. Elle m'a pris la tête pendant des semaines, parce que ma présence serait forcément valorisée pour elle, et accessoirement, un réconfort dont elle aurait forcément besoin alors qu'elle volerait autour des groupes de sa compagnie, espérant avoir la chance d'entretenir deux mots avec Des Styles qui serait présent ce soir là. Parce qu'elle sait que je fréquente le même lycée que son fils prodige, Harry Styles. Elle est persuadée que nous sommes amis, que nous nous côtoyons comme de bonnes petites personnes éduquées au lycée tous les jours. Si elle savait comme ça me coûte de lui rendre ce « petit » service. J'ai déjà un mal de crâne horrible. 

Je descends les escaliers, la boule au ventre, alors que j'appréhende déjà la soirée. Combien de temps ça dure un gala ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble. Style doit avoir l'habitude, doit se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de ces personnes refaites toutes plus riches les unes que les autres. 

Plus tard, quand je me tiens devant le miroir ébréché de mon cousin Jake, portant son costume beaucoup trop grand, je réalise ce que Styles doit voir quand il me regarde. Le costume que je porte est celui de Jake quand il avait passé sa première année à l'université de Pennstate. Jake avait obtenu sa bourse grâce au sport. Et moi je suis ridicule dedans. Quand Styles me verra ce soir, dans son costume qui vaut plus que l'ensemble de ma garde-robe, il ne manquera certainement pas de me le faire savoir. Les manches de la veste touchent les jointures de mes doigts courts. Mes jambes rondes remplissent trop les plis du pantalons, alors que la longueur dépasse l'os de mes chevilles. Je ne suis pas assez carré, alors que les épaules de la veste tombent légèrement sur ma carrure frêle. Quand je fixe mon regard dans le miroir, je me détaille, et je me dégoûte. Styles a raison, mais j'ai un sale goût dans la bouche d'avoir à lui donner raison. Je suis ignoble. Je me trouve absolument pathétique dans cette tenue, et le pire de tout, c'est que j'ai tellement entendu Styles et sa bande me le répéter que le mot ne me fait plus rien ressentir. Je suis déjà vide. Alors je me rhabille et emporte le costume. Ce n'est que l'histoire d'une soirée. L'enfer sera bientôt terminé. Je ricane intérieurement.

Si seulement. 

 

_

 

La lumière est éblouissante quand je fais mon entrée dans la salle. Les lustres sont resplendissant et moi j'ai juste envie de vomir. Je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps avant de perdre toute trace de ma mère, nous savons tous les deux pourquoi elle est là, dans sa robe Céline louée à prix d'or, et je sais que nous devrons nous restreindre jusqu'à la fin du mois pour qu'elle puisse se fondre dans la foule. Si seulement papa n'avait pas amené les filles avec lui à New York cette semaine pour son travail, il aurait pu être à ma place. À cet instant, je croise le regard de ma mère à l'autre bout de la salle, qui me désigne un groupe du doigt au centre. Mon coeur se stoppe net quand mes yeux distinguent ce que me pointe ma mère du doigt. Il est là. Au centre de la foule, et il est tellement magnifique, comme d'habitude. La splendeur de la salle paraît terne comparée à cet homme, qui fait tout, sauf lycéen. Il donne l'impression d'avoir sauté dans un taxi après avoir défilé pour Burberry quelques minutes plus tôt. Son costume lui va tellement bien que je retrace le bout de mes manches, me sentant plus que jamais extérieur. Ils semblent rirent aux éclats à quelque chose qu'il vient de dire, je décèle son sourire arrogant, bien en place, et comme j'aimerais lui faire du mal comme il me fait mal. 

La jeune fille blonde à ses bras est absolument ravissante, sa belle chevelure blonde coule gracieusement dans son dos, complètement découvert par sa robe beige dos nue. Ils sont incroyablement beaux tous les deux. Et moi, je sens mon coeur être soudainement compressé dans un étau, mon corps me brûle. Ma vision se trouble. 

Parce que j'ai encore ses marques sur mon corps. 

J'ai ses suçons qui s'effacent dans mon cou, et j'ai leurs bleus qui couvrent mon estomac.  
Je ne survivrai pas à cette soirée. Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Et le regard de ma mère que je sens brûler dans ma nuque me donne envie de me jeter du balcon de l'immeuble dans lequel nous sommes.

J'aperçois la terrasse quelques mètres plus loin, l'envie de relâcher la pression est tellement forte d'un coup que je me retiens au mur quand elle m'accable. Je m'avance vers elle, tant pis si j'ai le vertige, il faut que je sorte prendre l'air. 

 

—

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis en train de me pencher pour m'adresser au barman quand une voix catégorique m'interrompt brusquement. 

— Mets lui la spéciale aujourd'hui, Stephen. Je payerai pour lui, il n'en a pas les moyens. 

C'est comme si j'avais pris une douche froide. Pour qui se prend-il putain ? Je me sens si insulté que je reste glacé sur place, mon torse toujours penché sur le bar installé sur la terrasse panoramique. Les gens autour de nous on entendu et me regarde comme une pauvre chose, j'ai envie de leur arracher les cheveux autant que j'ai envie de crier que je suis capable de prendre des décisions tout seul, bordel. Je ne me retourne pas, et reste fermement en place quand je vois son bras passer au dessus de ma tête pour tendre un billet de 20 au barman. Une coupe de cristal est déposée devant moi, et ça a vraiment l'air délicieux, fruité. Je vais pour m'en saisir quand une main saisit fermement mon poignet. 

— Tu ne me remercies pas ? Tsss, tu es toujours si mal éduqué, Louis. 

Je bois le breuvage d'une traite alors que je ne me suis toujours par tourné pour le regarder.  
La boisson brûle légèrement ma gorge, mais c'est si agréable que j'aime ça. Je me sens déjà mieux. J'en redemande un.

— J'aurais pu me l'acheter tout seul, même si je sais ce que tu penses de mon rang, donc non je ne te remercierai pas. - ma fougue me prend de court, mais je déglutis, parce que je suis lancé, alors je continue - Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations, je me ferai tout petit ne t'en fais pas pour ça. - je lâche d'un ton sec et je remercie l'alcool dans mes veines pour ne pas avoir bégayé.

Quand je me retourne, il est tellement beau que je redeviens immédiatement déstabilisé par sa présence. Sa main dans mon dos quand il s'avance m'empêche de me concentrer alors qu'il porte l'autre à mon menton, me forçant à lever les yeux vers lui. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur quand je fixe ses orbes émeraudes. Je serre les dents. Bâtard. 

— Tu n'en as pas conscience, mais on ne peut pas être plus petit que tu ne l'es déjà, Tomlinson. Si c'était le cas, je me retrouverais en prison pour avoir contribuer à donner de l'alcool à un enfant. - sa main se resserre sur mon menton et je tique, j'ai mal. 

Il ne semble pas le remarquer, ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens alors que son visage est à quelques centimètres au-dessus de moi. Mon coeur s'accélère quand je vois son regard dériver inlassablement vers mes lèvres, si proches des siennes, ses yeux s'assombrissant irrémédiablement. 

— Harry ! - une voix rustre bien qu'enthousiaste nous fait sursauter tous les deux. 

— Papa... - Harry semble reluctant alors qu'il lâche prise pour faire face à son père, qui se rapproche de nous, plusieurs personnes sur les talons. 

Il est intimidant, cet homme, et je tire les manches de mon costume trop long sur mes doigts, telle une protection imaginaire. Le petit groupe s'avance vers nous, Des Styles en tête, tous impeccables dans leur tenue soignée. Des est un homme dont les traits du visages, marqués par la vie et creusés, laissent deviner qu'il a tout vu, qu'il a tout fait. Ses cheveux gris sont épais sur son crâne, son visage est indéniablement un visage d'homme séduisant, ses yeux pétillent d'une puissance enivrante. Sa présence transmet une aura similaire à celle d'Harry. C'est évident qu'ils viennent de la même famille.

Quand ils sont enfin côte à côte, l'air devient presque trop pesant tant leur présence est envahissante.  
Styles ne perd pas de temps à se ressaisir, son aura charismatique tout à fait intacte. La secrétaire rougie légèrement quand il glisse son regard fiévreux vers elle. Et j'ai envie de leur balancer mon verre au visage, mais je suis bien trop intimidé quand je croise le regard de Des Styles, dans son costard à plusieurs milliers de dollars. Il ne se préoccupe pas une seule seconde de ma présence, alors qu'il commence à converser activement avec son fils au propos d'un certain designer présent ce soir qui cherche à le faire égérie de sa marque et...je crois que je décroche à ce moment-là, en fait. 

Jusqu'à qu'une parole me ramène brutalement à la réalité. 

— Il a vraiment l'air PD, mais je pense que je peux passer outre, sa marque paraît prometteuse et je pense que ça pourrait être avantageux pour la compagnie, tu comprends ? Ça me dérange mais ce serait l'histoire de quelques photos, Harry. Si tu as peur qu'il te saute dessus tu n'auras qu'à amener ta conquête de la veille avec toi ! - son rire rustre sonne incroyablement faux alors qu'il retentit sur la terrasse. Pourtant personne ne semble choqué parce qu'ils répondent tous avec le même enthousiasme à la blague carrément homophobe que ce connard vient de lâcher sans aucun remord. 

Je sens Harry rire à mes côtés et j'ai tellement mal au ventre soudainement que je m'excuse précipitamment pour aller au toilettes. Ma démarche est vaseuse alors que je tente tant bien que mal de les trouver. Une fois à l'intérieur, je constate que les riches ne font rien à moitié. La pièce est immense, avec à ma droite une rangée de lavabos en marbre et robinets aux dorures brillantes, placés sous des miroirs immaculés qui recouvrent l'ensemble du mur. En face, plusieurs cabinets individuels sont séparés par des boîsures sombres et des portes en chêne massif. Face à la porte par laquelle je viens d'entrer, une immense fenêtre recouvre le mur du sol au plafond, donnant vue sur les rues qui s'assombrissent de Chicago. 

Je prends mon temps, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dehors et affronter un style de vie dans lequel je ne serai jamais à ma place. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le regard désapprobateur et déçu que me jettera ma mère alors qu'elle se fond parfaitement dans la masse. 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste enfermé là, mais je me prends à aimer regarder les voitures défiler au-dessous de moi au travers de la fenêtre. Je m'interroge sur les piétons, me demandant où ils vont, pourquoi, s'ils sont heureux. Je les vois se presser et je réfléchie sur ce qui pourrait les mettre dans cette situation. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer brusquement. Je ne m'aperçois que quelqu'un est entré juste au moment ou deux mains puissantes me saisissent par la veste de mon costume et me soulève avec force. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouve plaqué contre les lavabos, maintenu fermement en place. 

— Tu es vraiment incapable d'affronter la vie, tu es tellement pitoyable que je devrais te punir ici et maintenant. 

Le visage d'Harry est entièrement crispé de colère alors qu'il me force à la regarder dans les yeux. Son être entier vibre d'une énergie qui me fait trembler de peur. Il a l'air si puissant à cet instant que je ne trouve même pas en moi la force de résister. Il est si énervé que ses yeux sont presque noirs, sa respiration forte. Il me retourne brutalement et maintient une nouvelle fois mon menton alors qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien au travers du miroir. Sa mâchoire définie est contractée, elle en ressort plus impressionnante encore. 

— Tu vois ce que je vois, Tomlinson ? Tu es tellement révulsant, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te lever le matin. Regarde-toi. Tu es ridicule. C'est quoi ça ? Même pas foutu de trouver un costume à ta taille ? 

Son autre main empoigne fermement l'une de mes cuisse et m'oblige à écarter les jambes. Je suis déstabilisé et je manque de tomber quand il me retient et me plaque encore plus durement contre son torse.

— Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de manger, tu sais. Tes parents vont finir par ne plus reconnaître leur fils prodige - il souffle dans mon oreille, alors que les larmes me brûlent les yeux, et menacent de rouler sur mes joues. 

Je me contente de tenir son regard au travers du miroir alors qu'il énonce tous les minimes détails de mon corps sous mes yeux, ne lâchant jamais mon regard. Ses mots sont tellement durs, il appuie là ou ça fait mal et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser alors qu'il relate chaque défaut un par un de sa voix grave, collant son corps parfait au mien, qu'il maltraite alors qu'il pointe des parties de mon anatomie que je devrais être seul à juger. Je vais prendre feu devant ses yeux tellement je suis torturé, et avec un peu de chance, il nous consumera tous les deux. Je n'en peux plus. Je cède. 

— Ne pleure pas et entends, Louis. - sa voix est sans appel. 

Je sais que si je tiens à rentrer indemne je dois l'écouter. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux plus résister aussi longtemps. C'est trop tard, les larmes dévalent mes joues, et je crois que c'est à ce moment qu'il perd complètement le contrôle. 

— J'AI DIT NE PLEURE PAS ! - il crie tellement fort que le son vibrant de rage résonne dans les toilettes vides. 

Je prie pour que quelqu'un ait entendu et vienne me délivrer. Ses mains quittent mon corps et j'ai l'espoir qu'il se recule et s'en aille. Mais c'est seulement pour me retourner durement vers lui. Et ce qui devait arriva inévitablement. Ses lèvres, elles sont à la fois rudes et douces sur ma peau. Ses mains, elles sont à la fois possessives et protectrices alors qu'elles englobent totalement mes hanches. Je m'abandonne une fois de plus dans les bras de mon bourreau. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me détruise complètement. Mais je le laisse me guider, de toute façon, lutter ne sert à rien. Il reviendra toujours malgré mes efforts. C'est la gangrène qui habite ma vie, Styles, il ne me lâchera jamais complètement, à moins que je sois à terre, alors peut-être me laissera-t-il, mais je sais qu'il ne me quittera jamais totalement. Alors je m'abandonne. Je le laisse me manipuler une fois de plus, je ne fais pas la différence. 

Je m'abandonne complètement contre son torse tellement dur, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Tandis que ses mains remontent lentement le long de mon torse pour enserrer ma gorge et tourner mon visage vers le sien, je me rends compte que ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est que nous en sommes tous les deux conscients. 

Ses gestes sont rapides et précis alors qu'il me retire ma veste sans un mot et la jette sur le sol marbré. Il ne me laisse pas le choix alors qu'il empoigne l'arrière de mes cuisses et me pose sur le lavabo. Ses baisers sont brûlants partout où ses lèvres passent. Il est insatiable, marquant chaque centimètre de ma peau comme si elle lui appartenait et qu'il en disposait totalement. Ce qui doit surement être le cas. Sa langue est chaude quand il trace mon cou, alors que ses mains s'afférent à déboutonner ma chemise sans même regarder. L'habitude. 

Il m'arrache mon vêtement et ne perd pas une minute à m'allonger contre le miroir alors que sa bouche va immédiatement entourer un des bouts de chair rosée qu'il a exposé à sa vue. Je gémis alors qu'il suce durement tout en me plaquant les poignets contre le marbre du lavabo de son autre main. Il fait subir le même traitement à mon autre téton avant de défaire ma ceinture et de baisser mon pantalon violemment. Ma tête cogne contre le miroir quand il me l'enlève complètement. Il ne s'en soucie même pas alors qu'il s'avance pour saisir totalement mes lèvres de nouveau. Sa langue entre directement, comme s'il était tellement impatient, qu'avant même que nos lèvres entrent en contact, il avait sorti sa langue pour en saisir le goût. Et je gémis quand il prend totalement possession de ma bouche, pantin de ses désirs. Une de ses mains joue avec mes tétons rougis et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler alors que je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Soudainement, la chaleur intense est remplacée par le froid glacial quand il se redresse. 

J'ai à peine temps d'ouvrir mes yeux qu'il glisse ses mains sous mon boxer et le retire d'un geste habile. Il le laisse tomber au sol et se tient en face de moi. Je suis complètement avachi contre les lavabos, ma nudité est totale. Lui, il paraît plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il se tient imposant devant moi, totalement habillé et il est si attirant que j'en détourne le regard. 

— Regarde-moi. 

C'est un ordre, alors j'obéis et lève mon visage vers lui alors qu'il me détaille de bas en haut. Mon sexe est érigé entre nous et je me sens plus fragile et exposé que jamais. Je suis rougi de partout, mes joues et ma nuque sont en feu, mon torse me brûle. Et lui, il me regarde. Comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, il me crachait que j'étais probablement l'être le plus ignoble qu'il lui est jamais été donné de voir. Mon torse se soulève rapidement alors que je me sens de plus en plus minable. Il tend son index, celui sur lequel repose sa bague en argent, et vient effleurer ma verge du bout de son doigt. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir face à cette torture absolument insupportable. 

Il m'empoigne fermement dans le creux de sa main, alors qu'il se penche brusquement pour murmurer à mon oreille. 

— Je ne sais vraiment pas si tu mérites que je te prenne.

Alors qu'il me murmure ses paroles, sa main se resserre douloureusement autour de mon membre et je gémis, autant de douleur que de plaisir. C'est toujours comme cela.

Il sourit et s'éloigne pour se placer devant moi. Il saisit mes chevilles dans chacune de ses mains et m'écarte les jambes tortueusement lentement. J'ai depuis longtemps dépassé le sommet de l'humiliation. Je ne réagis pas plus que je rougie légèrement quand je vois son regard devenir complètement noir à la vue de la partie de mon anatomie que j'ai de plus intime. Il effleure légèrement du bout de son index. Sa tête se rapproche lentement alors que je sens son souffle balayer ma peau entre mes cuisses. Nous irons tous les deux bruler en enfer, j'en suis certain. Il se place à quelques centimètres, et son regard est si intense que l'envie de refermer les jambes devient quasiment insupportable. 

— N'y pense même pas. 

Je le sens serrer un peu plus mes chevilles pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Je ferme fort les yeux, je suis si humilié.. mais pourtant, je bois chacune de ses paroles comme si elles étaient le chemin de mon salut. 

— Touche-toi pour moi Louis. 

Il se saisit de l'une de mes mains, accrochées au rebord du lavabo, et la dépose délicatement sur mon entrejambe. Une fois qu'il est assuré de ma prise, il retire sa main et commence à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il me regarde me toucher alors qu'il entreprend de se déshabiller devant moi. J'ai chaud, mon dieu, j'ai tellement chaud je vais me transformer en eau. J'ai tellement peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne, tout le monde doit chercher Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, bordel ? 

— Ne t'arrête pas, continue mon ange. 

Je reste pétrifié sur place. Il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit putain. Je le regarde se déshabiller devant moi, et à chaque nouveau centimètre de peau exposé, j'ai envie de lui broyer les os. Des larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux mais ma raison est dépassée depuis longtemps par la puissance de mon désir. Quand il retire complètement sa chemise, je manque de m'évanouir. Il est si beau, ce n'est pas juste. Je le révulse et pourtant il est là devant moi. Ça n'a pas de sens. Rien n'a de sens. Mais alors est-ce pour cela que c'est aussi bon ?

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je remarque qu'il a fini de se déshabiller que lorsque qu'il s'avance et se retrouve devant moi dans toute sa splendeur. Son torse musclé est parsemé de tatouages en tout genre qui contrastent avec sa peau sans aucune imperfection. Ses abdominaux sont dessinés en face de moi. Le V qui se creuse et qui encadre la rangée de poils qui relie son nombril à son sexe me font voir trouble. Il n'est pas réel. Et pourtant, quand il me saisit par les hanches pour coller nos deux corps ensemble, je me rends compte à quel point c'est réel, et à quel point nous sommes malsains. 

Son costume hors-de-prix s'est retrouvé aux côtés du mien sur le sol marbré. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier alors qu'il se saisit d'un sachet au fond de sa poche. J'ai une violente envie de vomir quand je constate que ce sachet était là au préalable, pour moi, ou pour une autre, peu lui importe en fin de compte. Son membre érigé me fait peur tellement il me paraît imposant. J'ai mal à la gorge, et j'ai la bouche sèche. Je le laisse me rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il colle complètement nos bassins de nouveau, plus fort. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. C'est si bon que mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et que je penche la tête en arrière. Il ne perd pas une seconde avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou pour en sucer la peau délicate. Il aspire durement et je crois que le plaisir submerge chacun des nerfs de mon corps. Ses doigts ont déjà disparu entre nous, et je ne reviens à la réalité que lorsque qu'il en introduit deux sèchement en moi. Je cris de douleur, mais sa main est déjà sur ma bouche et m'empêche d'émettre le moindre son. 

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on te trouve dans cette position Louis, sur le point de te faire baiser comme la dernière des putes sur le lavabo, si ? 

Je ne peux pas parler mais je réouvre les yeux pour planter mon regard dans le sien. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas moi qui risque le plus si l'on nous retrouve dans cette position. Son père le renierait. Il en perdrait sa fierté. Sa fierté si précieuse. Parce qu'Harry Styles est un garçon. Et que j'en suis un aussi. Et que dans son milieu ça ne marche pas comme cela. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, et je n'y serai jamais. Parce que dans son milieu, on ne fréquente pas les gens comme moi. Et pourtant il est là, en face de moi, une présence infiniment chaude et solide au-dessus de mon corps faible et répugnant. Une partie de son corps et enfouie au plus profond du mien. Il ne pourrait pas être plus proche. Quoi que, quand je le vois se retirer pour passer un peu de substance fraîche sur son membre, je me dis qu'il peut l'être et que ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne me possède entièrement. Il passe un bras derrière mon dos, qui contraste avec le miroir froid auquel ma sueur s'accroche. Il me porte d'un seul bras et me positionne contre le mur, juste à côté des lavabos. Son autre main vient supporter l'une de mes cuisses enroulées autour de ses hanches fine et dure à la fois. Il me plaque totalement contre la matière brute alors que je sens le bout de son membre me toucher là où ses doigts ont disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Je serre les dents. Il se positionne et j'attends l'inévitable. Cependant, je sens son bras se détacher de mon dos pour venir me saisir le menton, doucement. Il me fait le regarder alors qu'il replace ma frange collée sur mon front au-dessus de celui-ci. 

— Des fois ça me fait mal de te regarder tellement tu es beau.

Et sans plus un mot, il s'enfonce si profondément en moi que nous en crions tous les deux. Le mouvement est si brutal que je me cambre douloureusement contre le mur. Ses râles sont rauques alors qu'il commence déjà à me pilonner sauvagement. C'est trop, s'il ne me tenait pas je serais déjà écroulé sur le sol tellement c'est bon. La douleur ne m'importe pas alors qu'il frappe à chaque coup de reins cet endroit extatique au creux de mes hanches. Je crois que j'atteins le paroxysme du plaisir quand sa main s'enroule autour de moi, et me donne encore plus de plaisir tant la justesse de ses vas-vient est parfaite. Il sait tout de moi, et je ne peux rien lui cacher. Alors je le laisse me faire subir. Il est en sueur quand j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque pour me cramponner à lui alors que la jouissance menace de me tomber dessus telle une déferlante un soir d'orage. Je vais chavirer et mon navire ne tiendra pas la tempête. Le monstre de la mer m'emportera dans ses profondeurs avec lui pour toujours. Peut-être que je me laisse couler volontairement. Je n'arrive plus à penser, le plaisir me submerge et c'est si bon que j'en deviens complètement fou. 

— Pourquoi tu me fais ressentir ça, putain.

Il murmure cette phrase au creux de ma peau alors que mon être entier se crispe et j'explose de plaisir. Il ne retire pas sa main quand l'incarnation même de mon euphorie s'étale sur celle-ci. Au contraire, il cesse ses mouvements sur mon membre sensible et caresse mon torse alors qu'il continue ses coups de reins acharnés. Je saisis sa main et porte un doigt à ma bouche. Qu'on en finisse. Il reste complètement immobile alors qu'il regarde son doigts disparaître dans mon antre chaude. Et je crois que c'est comme cela qu'il jouit. Si fort. J'ai l'impression que sa jouissance déferle en nous pendant des heures. Il est si beau que je n'en reviens pas. Je le sens me remplir presque immédiatement alors qu'il est enfouit au plus profond de moi et me tient fermement par les hanches pour ne pas que je ne bouge. Il gonfle et se déverse complètement. Je le sens se retirer et son absence est immédiatement remplacée par la chaleur du liquide qu'il a enfouit en moi. 

Et soudainement, l'horreur et le dégoût me frappent à l'unisson d'une manière si brutale que j'en écarquille les yeux. Il était en moi. Il l'est encore, d'une manière bien plus réelle alors que je sens le liquide couler le long de ma cuisse gauche. Je suis pris d'une violente nausée et je le repousse de toutes mes forces. Il lâche prise et mes jambes tombent soudainement sur le sol glacial. Je tourne la tête et les miroirs sont embués. L'air est chaud autour de moi, et mon souffle est erratique. Mon cou me fait mal et mes jambes sont souillées. Mes cheveux sont dans tous les sens et collent à ma peau. Je me regarde dans le miroir et la silhouette qu'il me projète ne m'est pas familière. Je vais vomir d'une minute à l'autre, je sens la bile qui monte et qui brûle tout sur son passage. J'ai encore cédé. La vitre me projette une image de moi qui me fait peur, et mon angoisse se fait encore plus violente quand je discerne Harry qui se place derrière moi, et m'observe au travers du miroir légèrement floué de son regard froid alors que je suis bouleversé. Je le sens baisser ses yeux et observer, impassible, le liquide qui coule entre mes cuisses. Il ne s'est même pas protégé, d'habitude il le fait. Il aime jouer avec ma vie, mais je ne lui permets pas d'en jouer à ce point, bordel. J'y passe un doigt et son regard s'assombrit tellement que je ne discerne plus ses orbes émeraudes quand je porte ma main devant mon visage et observe, à la manière d'un enfant effrayé qui découvre la réalité du monde cruel dans lequel il va évoluer. 

Il reste là, à m'observer sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes alors que je suis complètement nu et en état de choc. Il ne dit toujours rien alors qu'il ramasse sa veste au sol et finit de se rhabiller. Il me passe devant pour s'observer dans le miroir et remettre de l'ordre dans ses boucles déchaînées. La seule trace de ce qu'il vient de me faire sont ses pendentifs emmêlés autour de son cou bronzé, et qui reposent sur son torse dans un amas d'argent qui le font paraître encore plus hors d'atteinte. Je vois son profil et sa mâchoire est si contractée qu'elle pourrait presque devenir une arme tranchante. Mon sang bat fort contre mes tempes. Mon coeur va briser ma cage thoracique. 

Il s'avance vers la porte et tourne la clé. Je note cyniquement que personne n'aurait pu me sauver, finalement. Juste avant de la franchir il me balance un dernier ordre empli d'amertume qui me fait courir vers les toilettes ou je déverse mon repas de ce midi d'un seul mouvement atroce.

« Pense à nettoyer derrière toi. »

 

—

 

Quand je rejoins ma mère quelques minutes après, les toilettes sont propres. Cependant, quand je la vois en grande discussion avec Des Styles, j'ai une irrésistible envie de m'enfuir à grands pas. Ma mère me paraît fausse quand elle lui sourit. Je ne la reconnais pas et je n'aime pas ça alors je me reprends et m'avance vers elle, entourant sa taille de l'un de les bras. Je lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe. 

— Chéri, tu étais passé où ? J'aimerais te présenter Des Styles, mon patron, c'est le père de ton camarade de lycée, Harry, il me semble ? 

Elle jette un regard empli de fausse innocence à Des. Et moi qui pensais avoir atteint le paroxysme de mon dégoût pour ce monde, me voilà de nouveau trompé. Il sourit comme s'il me rencontrait pour la première fois. Et c'est ... compréhensible. Je ne marque pas les esprits. Encore moins dans cet attirail. Alors je lui rends son sourire, tout aussi faux, et je m'accorde la satisfaction cynique de penser que je pourrais lui cracher à la gueule que son fils vient de me prendre violemment dans les toilettes. Qu'il a éjaculé tellement fort en moi que je le sens qui coule le long de ma jambe et que oui maman, c'est pour ça que j'étais absent. Je note distraitement qu'Harry est retourné aux bras de cette fille, Kayla il me semble. Apparement c'est un mannequin, je suis tellement peu choqué que je me félicite intérieurement. C'est comme ça. Je m'en contre fous. Je ne veux rien à faire avec lui, alors tant mieux, vraiment. Cependant je ne les quittes pas des yeux alors qu'il drague ouvertement cette fille et je sais qu'elle rentrera avec lui ce soir. Il est insatiable. Il me répugne. Néanmoins, je n'arrives pas à m'empêcher de penser qu'il a l'air heureux au bras de cette fille, et elle est souriante, loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Très loin même, je la trouve extrêmement jolie et je crois que je suis un peu jaloux, mais je ne suis pas sûr de qui. Elle, elle a l'air au paradis. Avoir l'attention d'Harry Styles plus d'une minute, c'est rare. Il n'est pas comme ça avec moi, il ne sourit jamais. Il se contente toujours de me prendre brutalement, comme un objet qui n'a absolument aucune valeur. C'est ce que je suis pour lui je pense, un objet. Une expérimentation. Je le distrais quand les courbes imberbes le lassent au quotidien. Une petite âme fragile et manipulable, je suis risible. Je ne suis pas en mesure de me défendre.

C'est comme ça, l'année prochaine, je me suis promis que je partirai loin, le plus loin possible du diable personnifié, de la beauté incarnée. En attendant, il me tient dans la paume de sa main et s'amuse bien de mon innocence, qu'il souille toujours un peu plus. Je le lasserai bientôt. Et alors, je partirai. 

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je me dis, pendant que son regard transperce le mien au-dessus de la flûte à champagne hors de prix qu'il porte à sa bouche. 

 

_

 

Je n'ai pas été très chanceux, dès lors que j'embarquais avec mes parents sur ce bateau à la découverte d'un nouveau continent. Un saut vertigineux dans l'inconnu.

Le continent sur lequel Harry Styles vivait.

Il a été toutes mes premières fois. Le premier à réellement s'intéresser à moi, que ce soit pour mon bien, ou pour le contraire. Mon premier baiser avec un garçon. Mon premier baiser. Mes premiers coups. Mes premières humiliations. Ma première fois. Et je le hais pour ça. 

Ça a commencé comme cela, lui et moi. Un devoir de philosophie à faire... un pauvre devoir de philo. 

Un désaccord. 

Lui, qui s'est emporté et m'a poussé, violemment. J'en suis tombé sur ses draps, d'un noir immaculé. J'avais le coeur qui battait si vite, le souvenir est marqué au fer blanc dans mon esprit. La seconde d'après, il était au-dessus de moi. Il me murmurait frénétiquement de sa voix grave qui a toujours le même effet sur moi « tu t'es déjà fait prendre Louis ? » de son ton autoritaire, et je décelais une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. L'instant suivant, je le laissais emporter ma virginité. La seule première fois qu'il n'avait pas encore volé. 

C'est toujours comme ça.  
Il me dit de venir le voir pour la philosophie, m'ordonne plutôt, mais je préfère ne pas penser comme cela, pour ma santé mentale. Il prend cette excuse et j'acquiesce parce que nous sommes dans le réfectoire, qu'il a tout ses amis autour de lui, et que Niall n'est pas encore arrivé, car nous ne sommes jamais ensemble en cours. Harry est le meilleur élève de notre établissement en philosophie. Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas aidé une seule fois. 

Il me baise salement, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Et ça me fait mal de réduire mes premières expériences en ces quelques mots qui sont tellement crus, que j'en ai froid dans le dos, et que la honte m'en tiraille le ventre. 

Je ne connais pas la douceur, il ne me l'a pas apprise. Il ne me demande jamais de partir, après. Il se tourne sur le côté pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes qui reste généralement dans la poche arrière de son slim étalé sur le sol. Il fume et ne dit jamais rien, il laisse la fumée s'échapper de ses narines comme il l'a fait des millions de fois. Il regarde le plafond, sa respiration est toujours paisible, il ne laisse entrevoir aucune trace de nos ébats, je ne sais pas comment il fait.

C'est moi qui prend la décision de partir, toujours. Je ne veux pas m'attarder sur le fait qu'il ne me le demande jamais, de partir. Je ne veux pas penser aux bruits de couloirs qui crient à quel point c'est un salaud de ne jamais les rappeler, de ne jamais les laisser dormir avec lui, de les virer comme de simples prostituées. À défaut de me traiter comme tel, il ne me demande jamais de partir. Alors je prends la décision à sa place et ne me retourne pas. Je sens son regard qui me lacère le dos tellement l'intensité en est puissante, mais je ne veux pas le voir nu dans les draps, une cigarette nonchalamment déposée entre les lèvres. À la manière d'une esquisse qui vaudrait tout l'or du monde à être exposée dans un musée. 

C'est mieux comme ça, et des fois, je me dis qu'Harry ne mérite pas de vivre sur Terre, il mérite le trône qui l'attend en enfer pour ce qu'il me consume et me fait mal à la fois. 

Il a été toutes mes premières fois, et j'ai été une des siennes, en quelque sorte. 

Je n'ai jamais su que je pouvais aimer les garçons, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix la première fois. J'ai dû en arriver à cette conclusion, aussi déchirante soit-elle, quand il m'a fait jouir comme jamais je n'avais eu de plaisir auparavant. C'était si intense, si fort, son poids lourd et chaud au-dessus de moi, sa présence catégorique en moi, son odeur qui enivrait mes sens, que je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance pendant quelques secondes, après. 

Quand j'avais réouvert les yeux, il s'était retiré, et passait une main sur ma tempe humide, doucement, à la manière d'une mère qui berce son nouveau né. La douceur du geste avait était trop, et pas assez à la fois. Elle m'avait déchirée. Il l'avait retirée si vite quand il m'avait vu les yeux ouverts, que j'avais cru l'espace d'un instant l'avoir brûlé. Que c'était moi qui consumait. 

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais aimer les hommes, avant Harry. 

Ou du moins leur corps. J'aimais énormément les filles, même si j'étais beaucoup trop timide. J'avais eu quelques relations, mais jamais de vrai baiser, je manquais cruellement de confiance en moi et je n'osais jamais aller plus loin, alors qu'elles faisaient papillonner leurs cils et me regarder avec des yeux de biches. 

Je crois que je suis reconnaissant envers Harry, en quelque sorte, de ne pas m'avoir laissé le choix. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé penser cela un jour. Mais le fait est, quand Harry et moi sommes ensemble charnellement, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un espace hors du temps, je n'ai plus conscience de rien et j'ai l'impression d'être le plus fort des hommes et le plus misérable à la fois, dans ses bras. Même s'il me crache des ignominies et que j'ai envie de me retrouver plus bas que terre, même si j'y suis déjà, en quelque sorte, pantin de mon bourreau. 

Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est normal, ça. 

Chaque fois me prend viscéralement aux tripes, et je n'ai que 17 ans, mais je sais que ce n'est pas normal de ressentir cela si jeune. J'en suis effrayé. Et je le laisse recommencer, revenir vers moi, inlassablement. Je ne me débats plus, cela ne sert à rien de repousser l'inévitable, car je le laisserai me faire ce qu'il veut, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si je sais que je n'aurais que la facette la plus sombre de cet être que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. 

Il m'empoisonne la vie, Harry Styles. 

Et plus je me dis que c'est une mauvaise chose, j'ai envie de crier de toutes mes forces que c'en est une bonne, malgré tout. 

 

_ 

 

Je me regarde devant le miroir et je me trouve une nouvelle fois insignifiant. Mon costard noir est pourtant à ma taille, ma mère l'a loué sur mesure. J'ai même une cravate noire qui contraste avec ma chemise d'un blanc immaculé. J'ai essayé de dompter mes cheveux, ma mèche me retombe moins négligemment sur le visage. J'ai fait un effort, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, une vraie fille. Mes soeurs se moqueraient bien de moi. Mais je crois que...je crois que j'ai envie de me sentir beau, pour une fois. Debout devant ma glace, enfin propre, mon costume ajusté, mes cheveux domptés. 

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que je suis bousillé. Je crois qu'il m'a bousillé. Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverai à me sentir de nouveau moins misérable ? Alors que j'aspire profondément, je l'espère de tout mon coeur. Je me redresse et fait rouler mes épaules sous le tissu feutré. Je n'arrive pas à me trouver intimidant, mais comme j'aimerais l'être. Prendre mon courage à deux mains et dire à la vie d'aller se faire foutre. Si seulement c'était aussi simple, je me serais envolé depuis bien longtemps. 

Aujourd'hui se tient le gala d'hiver du lycée, pour fêter la moitié de l'année passée. Je n'en comprendrai jamais le principe. C'est quoi le but au juste, vraiment ? Fêter l'arrivée du trimestre le plus dur qui déterminera notre avenir, nos vies entières ? D'habitude, je le trouve ridicule, juste une excuse pour dépenser l'argent des donateurs et exposer le beau monde dans des tenues affriolantes claquants des verres en cristal et souriants de dents parfaitement étincelantes. Je me dis que cette fois, elle sera différente. Je le sens. Tout simplement parce que j'en ai marre, et que ce trop-plein d'énergie qui s'est accumulé, je le sens qui bouillonne au fond de moi. Qui sont-ils pour me traiter comme cela ? Me forcer sur le bas côté, comme si je ne valais rien ? Que je ne suis bon qu'à souiller le sol ? Pourquoi dictent-ils ma vie ? 

Pourquoi dicte-il ma vie ? 

J'ai envie de sortir de ma coquille, tout à coup. Je me demande si cette soirée serait la bonne occasion. Harry ne s'occupera pas de moi, il y a bien trop de jeunes personnes à charmer, c'est une aubaine, pour la personnification même d'un dieu humain. Je pourrai profiter ce soir, si j'en trouve la force. Je ne serai pas la cible de ses yeux perçants. Il ne me surveillera pas, ne me guidera pas dans les moindres de mes gestes. Je vais pouvoir respirer, dans l'obscurité artificielle de la piste, je le sens. J'en tremble d'anticipation, presque. 

Harry et sa bande ne m'ont pas adressé un regard depuis le gala de Des Styles, où nous avons complètement dérapé dans les toilettes. Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard depuis, rien. C'est presque comme s'il me laissait partir, mais je n'aimerais pas me fonder de faux espoirs. Son père est un tyran, à Harry, et je sais bien qu'il a grandit en le regardant, en l'admirant. Son père me fait très peur, à Harry. Et il joue avec le feu, quand il se joue de moi. Si seulement son père venait à la découvrir, son jeu malsain....

J'aspire profondément et me dirige vers la porte de la maison. Ma mère me sourit lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi, visiblement fière d'elle. Mon père lève les yeux de son journal, me toise, et je décèle cette once de tendresse qu'il a toujours lorsque qu'il nous regarde, mes soeurs et moi, au fond de ses yeux. 

Mes soeurs me sautent dessus et me demandent si je peux les emmener avec moi. Je ne peux carrément pas m'empêcher de les prendre dans mes bras, je suis cruel, mais je pense que c'est de leur faute si je suis aussi faible avec le monde extérieur. Chez moi, le monde est beau. Il est tendre, et il est doux. 

Mais quand ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, alors que ma mère se munit de son sac et se prépare pour m'emmener, je me dis que le monde, dehors, il est terne et cruel. 

Dans la voiture, je me contente de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, mon genou tremblant d'excitation, d'anticipation, de peur, aussi, un peu. Je déglutit difficilement quand ma mère se gare devant l'immense hall.

 

L'extérieur a été emménagé avec des bandes de pelouses verdoyantes qui se déparent sur une allée immaculée, guidant les invités à l'intérieur de la salle de bal. Notre lycée se dresse plus bas, ses bâtiments en pierre ressortant plus imposant encore dans la nuit.  
De nombreux lycéens dévalent l'allée, certains s'extirpent de Mercedes noires rutilantes dont les phares blancs contrastent avec la lumière naturelle des torches allumées le long de l'allée. Je vois les filles aux jambes interminables s'éreinter à marcher droit dans leurs talons plus haut que leur cavaliers. Ils sont tous sur leur trente-et-un, et je n'ai pas envie de sortir des confins rassurant de notre vieille Jeep dont la carrosserie laisse deviner les années qui l'ont abimée.

Quand je sors, alors que j'entends les échos lointain de voix et les éclats de rires, deux bras m'enserrent la taille et me soulève du sol en me faisant tournoyer sur moi-même.  
Alors que mes joues se colorent légèrement, je souris parce que c'est Niall, et qu'il est là, alors tout ira bien. Ma mère salue Niall, ils échangent deux mots, Niall lui promettant qu'il me ramènera sain et sauf, et celle ci s'en va dans un nuage de fumée noire émanant du pot d'échappement. 

Mes bras se referment autour de la nuque de mon meilleur ami, et j'aperçois Eleanor sortir d'une limousine noire qui vient de se garer devant l'allée. Elle fait partie des pom-pom girls, et je la trouve resplendissante dans sa robe bleue marine moulante. Elle est très distinguée, tout sauf vulgaire, et je me demande constamment pourquoi elle fait partie de ce groupe. Elle rayonne l'intelligence, et aspire la gentillesse. Elle a toujours été douce avec moi, et je ne comprends pas qu'elle traîne avec ces filles autant gâtées que vulgaires qui n'ont plus une parcelle de respect pour leur personne.  
D'un geste gracieux, elle replace une mèche de cheveux ébène derrière son oreille délicate, et attend que ses amies sortent de la limousine à leur tour. Elle croise mon regard interrogateur, et ses lèvres s'élargissent brièvement, presque timidement, alors qu'elle me fixe, de l'autre côté, incertaine. Mon souffle se bloque dans mes poumons tant le geste est inattendu. J'esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire en retour, mais je sais qu'il ne paraît pas réel. Quand je vois Jenna s'extirper à son tour, je détourne les yeux. Le spectacle n'en vaut clairement pas la peine.  
`  
Niall et moi nous dirigeons vers l'intérieur de la salle. Je suis gonflé à bloc. Ce soir, je suis moi, Louis Tomlinson, lycéen de 17 ans, la vie devant lui, attiré par les filles, leur poitrine, et tout ce qui va avec. Je suis moi. Je suis moi, je me répète, un tourbillon infernal dans ma tête. La salle immense est plongée dans l'obscurité, et les lumières colorées dansent sur les murs sombres. La musique est assourdissante. Plus loin, une salle plus calme accueille des tables aux couverts distingués, ouverte sur l'extérieur. La nuit est belle, les étoiles resplendissantes dans le ciel épuré. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je suis Niall quand il rejoins son groupe d'amis.

Je suis accueilli par de nombreux regards abasourdis, mais personne ne dit rien. La conversation reprend son court, après un temps d'incompréhension qui me paraît interminable. Et moi, je suis au milieu de jeunes de mon âge, de lycéens, qui ne me veulent pas de mal. Mes mains sont moites tant je n'ai pas l'habitude et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs autour de moi pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas épié. Mais je m'apporte trop d'importance, je sais qu'il n'y fera pas attention, Harry. Je lui importe peu, à Harry, son monde ne se résume pas à sa vie entremêlée avec un garçon insignifiant. Pourtant, il occupe chaque partie de la mienne, de vie. Cela fait des jours que je n'ai droit à aucun geste de sa part.

À quel point suis-je bousillé pour être en colère parce qu'il m'ignore, et qu'il m'emprisonne dans un voile d'indifférence au sein duquel j'étouffe ? 

 

Nous nous décalons vers les tables et prenons place. Niall s'assied automatiquement à mes côtés, un bras passé sur le dos de ma chaise afin de me mettre à l'aise. Niall ne sait pas, pour Harry et moi. Personne ne sait en fait, je pourrais presque croire que c'est le résultat de mon imagination si ce n'est les marques qu'il laisse contre ma peau à chaque fois, comme un rappel constant de ce à quoi nous nous abandonnons.  
Le dîner se passe étrangement bien. Je me sens léger, mes yeux se plissent de malice à plusieurs reprises et ils rigolent même à mes blagues. Je me redécouvre, et j'ai l'impression que eux aussi. Qu'ils avaient oublié, eux aussi, qui j'étais vraiment il y un an, quand j'étais encore l'un des leurs. Personne ne me questionne sur la vie au lycée. Ils semblent tous en accord, m'acceptant sans aucune amertume, sans aucun jugement. Styles et sa bande ne sont pas mentionné une seule fois, à la manière d'un sujet épineux que l'on cherche à éviter. Et moi, je suis tellement soulagé que je me sens revivre, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids immense a été soulevé de mon corps, que ce poids m'enlisait dans la boue, et que maintenant je sens l'herbe duveteuse sous la plante de mes pieds nus. Je bois beaucoup; aussi; Niall semble catégorique alors qu'il remplit de nouveau mon verre de champagne. De petites bulles pétillantes embrument ma raison, je me sens bien. Je le vois, de dos, à la grande table du centre, mais je ne ressens rien. Du moins, dieu que j'essaie. La vue de ses épaules carrées moulées dans son impeccable costume charbonneux ne me font rien, je me dicte. Et même, au-dessus de son épaule, j'accroche le regard de la jolie brune qui me regarde. Eleanor. L'audace s'empare de mon esprit alors que le champagne déferle dans ma gorge. Si j'avais eu le droit à une fille, ç'aurait été Eleanor, je pense distraitement. Elle est douce, comme une perle. Je suis convaincue qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de mal. Styles l'a eu avant moi, cependant. Je le sais parce qu'elle n'était plus la même pendant un mois après la fête de Noël, le semestre dernier. Elle lui en voulait, à Harry, de l'avoir faite céder. Il s'en foutait, à l'époque, ses yeux étaient constamment braqués sur moi, le nouveau du lycée. Il était trop occupé à effrayer quiconque s'approchait de sa proie. Son jouet du moment. Si j'avais su qu'il allait nous emmener aussi loin... Les choses seraient-elles différentes ? Je ris amèrement car la réponse est évidente. Il m'attire Styles, que je le veuille ou non, et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal. Il peut me faire ce qu'il veut, je reviendrai, parce qu'il m'hypnotise, et que je suis irrémédiablement soumis à ses désirs quand il me fait me sentir centre de son monde. 

 

Je détaille ses épaules, seule partie de son corps exposée à ma vue, et c'est terrible, l'être humain. C'est terrible parce que mon coeur il s'emballe, mon coeur il s'enivre de sa présence à quelques mètres de moi. Pourtant, il m'a fait tellement de mal. Mais j'en redemande, parce que je ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête. Je suis stupide. Je suis tellement, tellement, stupide. Parce que c'est si fort ce que je ressens, si contradictoire, que ça m'empoisonne, alors que je n'ai rien demandé. Je ne demande jamais rien, putain, mais la vie me balance tout au visage. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas que je suis là ce soir. Des larmes de rage s'accumulent aux coins de mes yeux mais je refuse de pleurer. 

Ce soir, je suis moi-même. 

Ce soir, je veux séduire Eleanor.

 

-

Cela doit faire des heures que nous dansons sans aucune retenue, je ne sens même plus mes jambes. Mes joues me font mal, car mon sourire n'a pas quitté mes lèvres depuis le début de la soirée. C'est insensé comme je respire, là, au milieu de cette foule en sueur remplie d'élèves déchaînés. Peu m'importe le prix des vêtements qui sont froissés, désormais, ils le sont tous. Nous sommes tous les mêmes en cet instant, nos membres en feu, nos respirations saccadées, la sueur s'écoulent le long de nos tempes. Je suis empli d'une énergie inimaginable, une véritable pile électrique qui se déhanche sur la piste. Mes cheveux que j'avais passé tant de temps à coiffer collent à ma nuque. Et je souris. Je souris quand Niall me prend dans ses bras glissant et me fait tourner d'une manière grotesque. Je ris quand Jake ne parvient pas à séduire Émilie, sa voisine de cours d'Anglais, parce qu'il est trop saoul. Diego est resplendissant dans son costume, une mèche noire tombant négligemment sur son oeil droit. Il se déhanche d'une manière nonchalante atrocement virile.

Les filles autour de nous le regardent, coups d'oeil appuyés tout sauf discrets dans l'obscurité, je crois bien que c'est le plus beau de notre groupe, et de loin. Il a beaucoup changé en un an, Diego. Il a grandit, son ossature est devenue plus imposante, ses joues rondes sont maintenant creusées, faisant ressortir des pommettes définies. Sa peau est pale, elle semble briller dans la nuit, son corps long, légèrement musclé. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé, avant. Il faut dire que je ne regardais pas grand chose, avant. Je le fixe, et je crois qu'il doit sentir mon regard sur lui, parce qu'il me le rend, insistant, à seulement quelques pas. Et je me prends une grande claque dans la gueule. Parce-que. Je. Je fais quoi, au juste ? Le temps semble s'arrêter alors que nous partageons cette étreinte immatérielle, mes sens sont engourdis et ma tête tourne. Je brise le contact, et regarde mes chaussures. Le son qui fait vibrer mes oreilles ne m'atteint pas. Je me suis enfermé de nouveau dans cette bulle permanente qui me protège. Mais je ne veux pas. Pris d'une determination nouvelle, je me force à relever la tête et affronter. Diego danse, il a l'air bien plus amoché que moi, et je sais pertinemment qu'ils ont du prendre quelque chose de bien plus fort, qui ne s'apparente en rien à de l'alcool. Il est sensuel dans ses gestes, ses cheveux noirs lui tombent sur le visage.

 

Nous étions bons amis, je m'en souviens encore. La famille de Diego est aisée, mais elle n'est en rien semblable aux élites de Chicago regroupées dans ce lycée. Ils sont très humbles, et je me souviens de la seule et unique fois où j'étais allé chez lui un après-midi d'été, avec Niall et le groupe, comme si c'était hier. Il a énormément changé, je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte. Je ne fais plus attention à rien, ces derniers temps. Mon coeur s'accélère d'une vitesse folle quand je le vois faire un pas vers moi, un immense sourire sur le visage. Il m'illumine ce sourire, mais pourtant je continue de le fixer, comme figé, alors qu'il s'avance de plus en plus vers moi. J'ai chaud, j'ai énormément chaud. Mes mains sont moites, et mes genoux tremblent. J'ai peur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ? J'ai à peine le temps de me poser la question qu'une main se pose sur mes hanches et je le vois qui se déhanche d'une manière comique devant moi, les yeux pétillant de malice. Il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, à danser d'une manière presque ridicule, là, juste devant moi, au milieu de cette foule qui délire.

Je ne prends pas la peine de m'attarder sur son regard aux prunelles dilatées par je-ne-sais-quoi que je me laisse suivre le mouvements, le ridicule ne m'est malheureusement pas infamilier, alors je me sens parfaitement dans mon élément. Et nous dansons tous les deux. Et Niall éclate d'un rire rauque et je le regarde. Nous nous fixons avec des yeux doux, compréhensifs l'un envers l'autre, et je me sens heureux, je crois. Les mains de Diego sur mes hanches, le regard soulagé de mon meilleur ami rivé sur moi, empli de la plus grande adoration que le monde puisse offrir. Notre groupe a été spectateur de la scène, et bientôt, tout le monde se prend au jeu. Nous nous retrouvons à gesticuler comme de parfaits idiots su la piste, mais je ne peux m'en soucier moins. Les gens autour de nous ne font plus attention à nos gamineries, beaucoup trop bourrés de toute manière pour y prêter vraiment de l'importance. Je me retourne vers Matthew qui me tape l'épaule, et alors je suis emporté, je me laisse aller complètement. Je crois que j'oublie tout, pour une fois. Je ne pense pas. Je ne pense plus. Mais j'ai aussi envie de sentir de nouveau les mains de Diego sur moi, c'est étrange comme sensation. Elle m'est infamilère, presque nouvelle, inconnue. Seulement, il n'est plus là devant moi. Je jette des coups d'oeil paniqués dans toute la salle, mais aucune trace de Diego. Il ne s'est pas volatisé bordel, ça n'existe pas, ça ! Niall me regarde d'une manière interrogative, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Je secoue la tête, et me colle un sourire forcé sur le visage. Personne ne semble remarquer que Diego ait soudainement disparu. Encore faudrait-il que nos corps soient détachés dans cette masse mouvante où nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Quelques filles affichent un air paniqué et se regardent. Je ne suis donc pas le seul. Je devrais peut-être aller le chercher, mais cela ne ferait pas bizarre ? 

Je décide que je m'en fous quand je murmure à Niall que je vais boire au bar, et fends la foule.  
Personne ne me prête attention quand je me fraie un chemin, et je m'aperçois que ce bal de lycée n'accueille pas que ses élèves. Nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux. J'ai l'impression que la salle se referme sur moi et je suffoque soudainement. Le besoin de rejoindre la sécurité du bar me semble vital. J'accélère le pas. Une fois sur place, j'aspire profondément, collant mon dos contre celui-ci, la tête levée vers le plafond qui me paraît lugubre l'espace d'un instant. Je sens la sueur qui coule le long de mon cou, et mes cils se collent quand je ferme profondément les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur ma respiration comme j'ai appris à le faire si souvent ces derniers temps. 

— Hey, ça va ?!

Une voix doucereuse bien que paniquée se distingue du bruit assourdissant autour de moi. Je baisse ma tête et cherche la source de cette voix. Mes yeux tombent sur elle, les prunelles légèrement dilatées, le souffle saccadé, elle a l'air de vraiment paniquer. 

— Louis, tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. 

Je la fixe. Elle ne peut pas s'adresser à moi, si ? Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi, mais nous sommes tout les deux au bar, les autres sur la piste. Sa robe bleue paraît si noire désormais. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombent en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Ses lèvres sont rosées, légèrement entrouvertes, un souffle irrégulier s'en échappant. Ses joues paraissent légèrement empourprées, mais je ne sais pas si c'est ma raison, la fatigue, ou le manque de lumière qui me font délirer. Elle est très jolie, devant moi. Et elle me regarde, ces yeux normalement calmes paraissent agités. Je déglutis douloureusement, ma gorge sèche, mon cerveau embrumé par l'alcool. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude. 

— Je..Je, oui, ça va, mer-merci. 

Je bégaye comme un gamin, génial. J'ai envie d'aller me plonger la tête dans les chiottes, pour changer. Cependant, lorsque je vois son sourire qui s'agrandit, je reste stupéfait. 

— Tant mieux, je t'ai vu, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette. - elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, presque timides - ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça, tu sais ? - elle paraît affreusement gênée, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela.

Et moi, comme un abrutis je la contemple. Je la détaille, et je n'en reviens pas qu'elle me dise ça. Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'Eleanor Calder, fille de designer, très populaire au lycée, s'adresse à moi en ces termes. Ma voix est bloquée dans mon gosier et pas moyen de prononcer ne serait-ce que la moindre syllabe. Je n'ai plus l'habitude du contact humain. Je ne vois, ressens plus qu'Harry. Je ne conçois pas que d'autres existent autour de lui. Mais ils sont bien là. Elle, devant moi. Qui me jette un égard anxieux, avant d'aller pour s'éloigner. Elle va se retourner. Elle va s'en aller. Mais Diego n'est plus là.  
Et je ne vois pas Harry.  
Elle ne peut pas s'en aller. Elle ne doit pas s'en aller. Alors, je ne suis plus maître de mes mouvement, j'attrape son poignet frêle dans l'une de mes mains chétive d'un geste paniqué. Elle stoppe, et me fixe d'un regard incertain. Je n'ai toujours rien dit, et ma main enserre son poignet. La foule est immense et noire à nos côtés. L'air est chaud et lourd autour de nous. Je tire légèrement sur son poignet, timidement, et je ne sais pas ce que je demande au travers de ce geste. Alors je me jette, je plonge et je laisse l'incertain m'engouffrer.

— Tu...tu ne voudrais pas aller prendre l'air avec moi, quelques minutes ? 

C'est dit, et je sais déjà quelle sera sa réponse. Parce qu'elle sait qui je suis, et qu'elle ne voudra pas. Parce qu'elle sait que je n'ai pas le droit. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle n'en a pas envie. Cependant, alors que mon regard ne décroche pas du sien, je vois une lueur briller au fond de ses prunelles. Une lueur de défis. De force. Ses lèvres se recourbent sur ses joues gracieuses. 

— Pourquoi pas... - elle murmure. 

Et malgré la foule, malgré le bruit, mon coeur qui bat la chamade, je l'entends, sa réponse. Alors je la tire vers la sortie, j'ai l'impression que nous flottons. Pendant que nous déambulons, j'ai un pincement au coeur, comme une démangeaison désagréable. Je sens que je ne devrais pas, mais je le fais quand même. L'alcool qui coule dans mes veines me donne de la force, une nouvelle aubaine. 

Bientôt, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dehors, au milieu des nuages de fumée émanant de cigarettes, ou de joins, de couples qui s'enlacent, et de jeunes qui ne connaissent pas leurs limites salissant la pelouse fraîche qui brille dans le nuit noire. Je pose mon dos contre le mur de briques et nous nous faisons face. Le vent se lève doucement dans la nuit, mais ce n'est pas désagréable, et je remarque immédiatement qu'elle frissonne, ses bras nus exposés. Sans trop y penser, j'empoigne ma veste et la lui tend. Nous parlons, de tout et de rien, et je suis agréablement surpris de voir que je me détends au fur et à mesure de nos échanges. 

Elle se penche très près de moi, à plusieurs reprises, mais je n'aime pas ça. Je ne ressens en rien ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui. Je suis bousillé. Je le déteste. Elle touche la manche de ma chemise alors qu'elle parle mais je veux retirer sa main car elle me dérange. Je veux retourner à l'intérieur et danser. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées, et je ne l'écoute plus. C'est seulement quand elle écarquille ses yeux de biches, un air affolé sur le visage, que je redescends sur Terre. J'entends plusieurs échos d'objets renversés, la baie vitrée qui claque fortement derrière moi, et plusieurs respirations qui se coupent. Je me retourne, intrigué, alors que toutes les conversations autour de nous se sont stoppées.

Le bruit sourd retenti dans la nuit tant il est violent. 

Il me déchire, ce bruit. 

Elle me paraît viscérale, la douleur. 

Parce que je n'y suis plus habitué, je pensais qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne faisait plus ça. Je le regarde me fixer avec une rage sans égale et j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait renverser le monde tant il est fulminant devant moi. Sa poitrine se soulève durement de manière saccadée, son souffle est irrégulier, et son bras est toujours en l'air comme s'il refusait de la baisser. Parce que le baisser, ce serait assumer ce qu'il vient de me faire subir une nouvelle fois. Alors que je n'ai rien fait. Les yeux sont rivés sur nous mais nous sommes seuls. Nous n'existons que par deux quand nous sommes ensemble; à quoi bon le nier alors que c'est la vérité. La vérité sale, elle est crue cette vérité, et elle me fait du mal. Parce que ma joue, elle est en feu, mais mon corps est consumé d'une toute autre énergie.

C'est la première fois qu'il me regarde depuis ce qu'il me semble des siècles. Et mon coeur bat si fort que j'ai envie de m'y jeter, de cette falaise. Il a l'air tellement troublé que j'en ai mal pour lui. Il me regarde avec une rage intenable mais je décèle aux travers de ses prunelles tourmentées du remord, et... il n'est pas.. il ne pourrait pas paraître... blessé ? Cependant, alors que nous nous contemplons une fois de plus, que le monde se stoppe comme à son habitude autour de nous, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a l'air infiniment incertain, je dirais presque qu'il me fixe de ses yeux noirs comme si je l'avais trahi. Ses yeux brillent et je ne peux croire que ce soit des semblant de larmes qui scintillent aux coins de ses yeux déchirant. Je porte la main à ma joue blessée après ce qu'il me semble être une éternité. Je pose de nouveau mes yeux sur lui, tout de noir vêtu, resplendissant dans son costume. Je le fixe avec une incompréhension totale, car une fois de plus je suis désemparé. Il m'attrape fermement les poignets et me tire vers lui d'un geste vibrant d'une urgence violente. Je me retrouve plaqué contre son torse qui se soulève rapidement, et ses deux bras m'enserrent comme des griffes dans son étreinte désespérée. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir lorsque qu'il me tire à l'écart des autres qui n'ont pas bougé, si ce n'est que le nombre a l'air d'avoir augmenté, mais je n'y prêtes pas attention alors qu'Harry trouve un coin isolé et nous y amène d'un pas élancé. 

Je me retrouve bientôt plaqué de nouveau contre le mur, sa silhouette me domine complètement. 

— Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ce soir, Louis ? 

Je me contente de le regarder, je ne comprends pas ce qui le met dans un tel état. 

— Tu crois que j'ignorais que Calder avait toujours eu un truc pour toi ? Putain, mais Louis dis-moi que je suis arrivé à tant ! Dis moi qu'elle n'a pas touché ne serait-ce qu'un de tes cheveux bébé...

Il se rapproche de moi, la main tendue, et il a l'air désespéré, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je le vois dans cet état. Je suis bouleversé, ce n'est pas le Harry que je connais en face de moi. Je repousse sa main quand il va pour la poser sur ma joue endolorie. Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux se font encore plus durs. Mais il a l'air brisé, il a l'air d'un enfant qui a peur du noir et ces deux facettes contrastent étrangement accrochées l'une à l'autre. Il ne rayonne plus, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. 

— Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à l'autre...

Il murmure ça d'une manière glaciale, ne me quittant pas des yeux, presque comme une menace. Je m'inquiète pour Eleanor, parce que ce n'est pas juste. Nous n'avons rien fait. Et même, bordel, il n'a aucun droit sur moi. Mais soudain, ça me frappe comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. « L'autre » ? 

— L'autre ? - je murmure, presque inconscient que je l'ai prononcé à voix haute. Je ne veux pas qu'il confirme ce que je pense. Je panique et lève les yeux vers lui. 

Le regard dédaigneux empli de dégoût qu'Harry me jette suffit à répondre à ma question. Non. Il n'a pas fait ça. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. 

— Si tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissée te toucher de cette manière une seconde de plus je crois que je ne t'ai pas assez averti, Louis. Vous étiez absolument répugnant sur cette piste, il te touchait comme si tu lui appartenais.

Il ne me regarde pas alors qu'il balance ces paroles qui me lacèrent le corps littéralement. Il tend la main vers une des branches du grand chêne à nos côtés, et s'affaire à y arracher les feuilles, une à une, de mouvements vifs. Je ne tiens plus. C'est soudain, c'est incensé, mais mon dieu que c'est naturel, de me relever de ce mur et de m'avancer vers lui. Je le prends par surprise alors qu'il regarde les feuilles, et le pousse de toute mes forces, mes mains fermement plantées contre son torse. 

— TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! 

Je cris, l'oxygène vide mes poumons complètement, mes cordes vocales vibrent, et je sens que j'ai ouvert un puit sans fond en moi. Je suis libéré, instantanément, et quand je le vois qui baisse la tête, les yeux écarquillés, je jubile. Je le prends de court. Tant mieux.

Alors je continue. 

— UN AN HARRY ! UN AN DE MA PUTAIN DE VIE QUE TU AS GÂCHÉ ! J'AI ENFIN L'IMPRESSION DE VIVRE ET TU BOUSILLES TOUT ENCORE UNE FOIS ! MAIS PUTAIN HARRY TU NE VEUX ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE POUR UNE FOIS ?! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT POUR MÉRITER ÇA ! JAMAIS RIEN PUTAIN ! LE SIMPLE FAIT D'EXISTER DEVANT TES YEUX ! LAISSE MOI, S'IL TE PLAIT ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! LAISSE MOI PARTIR JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! 

Je répète cette dernière phrase comme un mantra alors que mes petits poings se sont refermés sur sa chemise lisse et que les larmes déferlent sur mes joues. Je le tiens fermement, ma tête appuyée contre son torse alors que je pleure comme jamais je n'ai pleuré auparavant. J'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est secoué, je suis complètement anéanti. Et lui ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas.  
J'ai l'impression de rester des heures appuyé contre lui à me vider de toutes les larmes de mon corps. Une fois de plus, je me trouve pathétique, mais il n'a pas eu besoin de me le rappeler cette fois. Je n'y pense pas alors que j'explose littéralement, je suis à bout. Mais mes pensées sont infatigables, elles résonnent dans ma tête, je ne peux pas les arrêter. Eleanor. Diego. Diego. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? 

— Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Diego, Harry ? -je lâche enfin, après ce qu'il me semble être des heures, arrivant enfin à articuler une phrase à peu près cohérente. 

Il ne me réponds pas. Juste le son de la musique au loin nous parvient alors que mes sanglots ont cessé. Mais je veux une réponse, alors je relève la tête de son torse et plante mes yeux humides dans les siens, durs, qu'il laisse plantés sur le mur au-dessus de moi. 

— QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT PUTAIN ! 

Je ne me reconnais pas, j'ai l'impression que l'alcool me donne une force qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue.

Je ne lui ai jamais parlé comme cela, pas une seule fois. 

— Rien. - il lâche, les dents serrées. Je le sens qui se retiens de réagir, bien.

Je me recule, complètement amorphe. 

— Tu es pathétique, Harry. 

Ça y est.

Je l'ai dit.  
Enfin.  
Je jubile.  
Mon dieu que c'est bon de lui rendre l'appareil.  
De réagir pour une fois.  
Je suis fier alors que je lève les yeux vers lui, qui s'est reculé à mes paroles. 

Ce que je vois quand je remonte la tête me tords l'estomac brutalement. Je suis tellement choqué que ma respiration se bloque au niveau de ma gorge pendant quelques instants, interminables secondes alors que nos deux coeurs battent dans l'obscurité et que j'ai l'impression que je les entends, plus forts que le sang qui bat dans mes tempes.

Il pleure.

De fines perles translucides coulent le long de ses pommettes définies et ses yeux sont absolument bouleversant.

Il me regarde avec une peine qui me déchire les entrailles.

Il a l'air absolument anéanti. 

— Mais... tu m'appartiens, Louis. -il murmure de sa voix sirupeuse, il a l'air perdu, son regard voilé brillant dans la nuit alors qu'il cherche mes yeux des siens. 

J'ai entendu ces paroles tellement de fois. Mais je ne peux empêcher mon corps de réagir, un long frisson parcoure l'ensemble de mon corps épuisé. Quel traître. Je continue, je ne peux plus m'arrêter, c'est trop tard. Mes sentiments me rendent si faibles, je dois être fort, il m'a piégé. 

Depuis le début, il me piège, et je suis pris dans ses filets.

Alors je dois réagir.

Le flot de paroles s'écoule naturellement de ma bouche alors que je lui étale le reflet de mon âme, qu'il s'est acharné à ternir inlassablement. 

— Ah oui ? Et depuis quand, Harry ? Dis-moi depuis quand, dis-le moi ! - je le repousse de nouveau, de toutes mes forces, emporté par une rage nouvelle, le sentiment grisant alors qu'il est forcé en arrière - Depuis que tu m'as ôté toute relation avec le monde extérieur ? Que tu m'as enchaîné à toi comme un oiseau captif privé de ses ailes ? Que tu m'as tout volé ? Que tu as dirigé ma vie comme si tu avais ne serait-ce que l'once de mon consentement ? - je vois son regard s'assombrir de nouveau au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, chaque mot retentissant comme jamais dans la nuit - Que tu m'as torturé psychologiquement ? M'as fait croire que je ne méritais même pas d'exister jusqu'à même que je pense au suicide ? Que je n'étais qu'un être insignifiant de par ma position ? Que mon corps entier te répugnait ? M'as baisé comme la dernière des putes alors que tu savais pertinemment que tu étais ... tu étais - les larmes sont brulantes alors que je n'arrive pas à continuer, je détourne les yeux - Tu étais tout pour moi... - je finis dans un murmure lamentable. 

— Mais tu m'appartiens !

C'est un cri désespéré qu'il lance au ciel.

Il s'époumone en fixant les étoiles.

Son torse est soulevé. Il prend une grande inspiration. Me regarde. Ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il cri de nouveau. Les mêmes mots. Encore plus fort. Le son gutturale tranche dans l'air frais alors que ses yeux enferment les miens. Les prend au piège. Ses boucles, elles son déchainées sur son visage. Sa poitrine se soulève si vite... et sa voix grave raisonne dans chacun des os de mon corps. Elle me détruit entièrement, un coup fatal qui m'est inévitable et j'ai l'impression que mon audace s'effondre comme un château de cartes.

Parce qu'en quelque mots, il me fait de nouveau sien. Je ne peux être à personne d'autre. 

Je ne me l'explique pas. Ne me l'expliquerai probablement jamais. 

C'est un sentiment destructeur.

C'est un poison qui m'empêche de respirer normalement si je n'en suis pas la source.

— Je veux juste que personne d'autres ne pose les yeux sur toi. Ils ne le méritent pas. Je veux que personne ne t'aime. Pas même toi. Je veux que tu te sentes désemparé sans moi. Parce que je veux être le seul à t'aimer. Parce que tu as pris possession de mon être dès lors que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi et que j'ai cru te détester. - ses poings sont fermés, les jointures de ses doigts ressortent douloureusement blanches.

Je ne réponds rien, mes sens sont en ébullition, mon cerveau est enfermé dans une épaisse fumée noire, mes membres sont engourdis, ma bouche pâteuse, mon estomac se noue et mes yeux se troublent. 

— C'est infiniment égoïste, n'est ce pas ? De vouloir être le seul à aimer un être comme toi. C'est viscéral ce sentiment, Louis. Personne ne m'a donné le choix, mais c'est comme ça. 

Les larmes se mettent de nouveau à couler le long de mes joues, fines, délicates, je les sens à peine. Elles laissent une douce chaleur dans leur sillon. Mais je n'ai pas peur en cet instant. Quand il se rapproche lentement, doucereusement de ses jambes interminables, j'attends patiemment. 

Il effleure mes joues de ses longs doigts. 

Il me regarde. 

Et dans ses yeux, j'ai l'impression d'y voir le monde.

Ils sont infiniment doux. 

Il se penche, ses gestes sont calmes, silencieux. 

Quand il pose ses lèvres tremblantes sur les miennes, je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs.

Parce que l'agneau ne peut faire autrement que de s'éprendre du loup. Et qu'il est là, dans mes bras, et qu'il pourra toujours faire ce qu'il veut de moi, tant qu'il me contemple ainsi.

 

Nous sommes centres de nos mondes, sans raison, c'est complètement fou, mais dieu comme c'est bon.


End file.
